The present invention relates generally to an authentication method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for using human brain signals to recognize individual identity by decoding brain activities into brain pattern sequences.
There are various biometric identification systems, such as fingerprint identification, hand geometry, palm vein authentication, retina scan, iris scan, face recognition, signature, voice analysis, etc. However, these methods have many shortcomings such as the passwords can be faked. Indeed, even if the owner dies, parts of his body can be used to obtain authentication. Thus, there is a need in the art to utilize human brain signals for identity recognition.